The Way We Get By
by somethinginthewayful
Summary: Joan calls in Annie and Auggie off hours but before they can get to the DPD Annie knows she's being followed... I suck at summaries but it involves hospitals, impalement, and adorable Annie/Auggie content.


**A/N: Yay! Covert Affairs! I'm a major Annie/Auggie shipper, I love love love them. And I'm frequently pissed off when people say that Jai and Annie are cuter, that's not true and it's not happening. Well, anyway, here's chap. 1 of some random story I wrote in maths. **

**Hope all enjoi, but not guarantees**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Auggie or his tattoo… but someday… I just might. ;) (Anybody else watch Jake 2.0 too? He's equally as adorable in that show)**

"Liza Hearn," Auggie's caller ID announced, "Liza Hearn."

He let it go to the answering machine and sighed, pressing a button on his stereo and letting the audio book fill the room. He was just settling into the cushions when a rap on the door broke his reverie.

"Yea?" he shut off the book and opened the door.

"Hey Auggie," Annie said.

He noticed her voice was a little stressed, "Something wrong?"

"Joan needs us," she said, "she asked me to pick you up."

"What for?" he asked, one eyebrow rose.

"I don't know, she told me it was personal and she couldn't tell me over the phone."

"Let me get my coat," he grabbed the essentials: phone, keys, ID, wallet, and cane.

"Auggie," she murmured as they got into her car, "if I tell you something, can you tell me if you think I'm overreacting?"

"Shoot." They pulled away from the curb.

"Tonight when I left work I thought maybe I was being followed, it was the same car always two behind me, and when I got home my bedroom window was unlocked… and then Joan called,"

"You're not paranoid," he assured her, "it's good you noticed."

She nodded and kept her clammy hands gripped on the SUV wheel, "It has to do with Ben, I can feel it."

"Ben… Mercer?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "Ben was… _the _guy."

"_The _guy?" he asked, "Sri Lanka guy…"

"Yeah…"

"You didn't know did you? When you were involved with him, who he was I mean." Auggie was frowning now.

"Not at first. Not for a while," she admitted.

"Annie," he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "you should have never met him."

"What? Why?" her voice rose.

"Because Ben Mercer shouldn't be trusted," Auggie said.

"What do you know Auggie?" she demanded

"He was a good agent, but he turned rogue and did a lot of bad things," he tried to put things delicately for her, "illegal, freelance things."

Auggie felt the mood in the car shift suddenly, at first he thought it was because of what he had said, but immediately his perceptions changed, Annie was driving erratically, "Talk to me Annie,"

"I thought I saw…" as they drove forwards through the green light Annie gasped, the car she had been watching for T-boned them, crashing them off course.

When Auggie came back to consciousness he noticed several things. First he noticed his head was bleeding, then he heard the sound of the car steaming and hissing, coupled with t he sound of a phone ringing inside the car. Finally he noticed that he couldn't hear Annie.

"Annie?" he reached forward to the driver's side, "Annie? Hey?"

His fingers found her face and she groaned, "Auggie?"

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked quickly.

"'M okay," she got her breath and opened her eyes.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No," she sighed.

Suddenly on the car speakers there was a click, "Annie was there an accident?"

Auggie jumped in, "Joan we were blindsided, I'm ok, Annie was hit harder, hold on I'm assessing her for injury."

"Okay," Joan said.

Auggie began at her head, feeling her for blood, gashes, or bumps. She appeared fine until his hands reached her stomach, A long thin rod of ribbed metal protruded from her side, "Joan send an ambulance, quick."

"What's her condition Auggie?"

"It's bad. We'll need a rescue team to cut her free," he said.

"They're on their way," Joan answered, "how bad is she?"

"There's something sticking out of her stomach, a metal piece of some kind," he murmured, "Dammit, I can't tell how much blood…"

"Is she conscious?"

"Hey Joan," Annie's tired voice came through, "I'm okay,"

"You hold on now Annie, they'll be there soon," Joan murmured and hung up with a click.

Auggie's hand closed on hers, "Annie, you need to stay awake for me."

"I'm awake Auggie," she said in a clear voice.

"Well keep talking, I can't see you so," he began.

"Auggie," her voice became a whisper, "I can't feel anything,"

"Nothing?"

"I can see it," he felt her hands move over the metal and take a shaky breath, "but nothing hurts."

"Okay, Annie," he tried to remember his medical training for the CIA and Iraq, "you need to stay still and awake,"

"I know, Auggie," she licked her lips, "I wish you could see so you could tell me how bad this is,"

"Its fine," he tried to assure her, "you're just in shock,"

"Okay," she breathed, "what about the other car… where?"

"I don't know Annie, I can't tell anything," he admitted unbuckling his seat belt.

"What about you? Are you hurt?" she moved her hand onto his leg, squeezing his knee lightly.

"Just a little bruised," he promised her, "you need to stay still,"

In the distance sirens became audible, and before long they were upon them, "They're going to take me out of the car okay, but I'll be outside, I promise."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, "Auggie I think I can feel it," her voice sounded foggy.

"Be strong for me Annie," he murmured.

He turned to try to open the car door but she grasped his fingers and pulled him back towards her, "Wait," pulling his face forwards she kissed him very softly and then let him go completely, "for luck."

"You don't need it," he lied to her, "I'll be outside the car, I promise,"

She stifled a few tears, "Auggie don't…"

She watched the passenger door open and a medic lean in, "Sir, are you injured?"

"No I'm fine, she needs help though!" Auggie answered.

"Please step out of the car, we'll have a medic treat you for your head laceration," he helped Auggie out.

"I'll be right here, Annie," Auggie called, but he was fairly sure that his voice was drowned out by the sounds of sirens and the call of the megaphone as a police officer directed his units.

He gripped his foldable cane and noticed his hands were shaking and before he could take a breath and turn back to call to Annie again his body was connecting with the asphalt.

**A/N: I know, sorry, sort of kind of cliffhanger… But at least you know I'm not going to kill Auggie! …or do you? Well anyway, this idea popped into my head during class today and I had to get it down on paper. Hopefully it was okay, R&R if you would. **

**Oh, and I'm working on a separate Covert Affairs piece where Annie is captured while on a mission and somewhat tortured… Auggie has to listen to the whole thing etc. etc. and after writing I realized the whole thing is slightly OOC, I can't tell if I like it… but if anyone wants to read it, let me know. **

**Playlist for my writing of this chapter: **

**The Way We Get By – Spoon**

**Falling in love at a coffee shop – Landon Pigg**

**Sweet Disposition – Temper Trap**

**Let the Drummer Kick – Citizen Cope**

**The Winner is – Danna/Devotchka from Little Miss Sunshine**

**Good To Sea – pinback**

**40 Day Dream – Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes**

**Half Acre – Hem**

**The Girl – City And Colour**


End file.
